when I awake
by Nevesrulesall
Summary: A boy wakes up with no memories, but it's obvious he has a checkered past as he finds a bloodied sword and other weapons in his possession. He also has something 'special' that throws him into an adventure...that he's already done several times over.
1. Chapter 1

Bids. That's what I awoke to on that day. A few rays of sun trickled through the tree I sat under, yet I was cold. I sat up slowly due to my random soreness. And the second I regain my senses I'm instantly drawn to my strange attire. It was a deep brown shirt and leggings, two gold straps wrapped around my torso to hold a black cape, it's collars holding up high around my neck. I find a dagger strapped to the side of my VERY expensive looking boots and some keener ones on the inner of my jacket. I go to stand up farther and then i gasp as my hand touches slightly at the sword at my side...tainted red. My mind races, questions, denial, fear and many others as I pick the sword up slowly. But that was the end, that was when i saw it...my 'special' thing that threw me in, more like BACK in,to someone else's story. That. Was where my new life began, screaming into the open air.

The sword had fallen from my hand a few minutes prior. I had fallen back to the tree screaming and gasping for air. There, on my right arm, were scales! My breathing continued to rupture, I looked down at the thing and stumbled for ideas. After another few minutes I finally reached my hand down and slid it across the smooth surface. It was dark blue, guiding from my shoulder to my hand, though my hand was not the pretty stone image as the arm. It was sharp, long, two inch claws at my finger tips and a spiky triangular pattern moving outward from them. I gulped and tried to the best of my ability to calm myself. I reached down and tried slipping my hand under one of the smooth slates to see if it could be removed and of course it couldn't. And then something else hit me and slowly but surly, I moved it, starting with my fingers and up to swinging it around. I gritted my teeth aggravated as I thought to myself "please, please tell me this is some weird type of armor I got during a game or something." then another idea came to me, but I hesitated. If I was wrong...I looked down at the knife on my foot and slowly grabbed it. Bringing the blade to my gaze and touching slightly, this also made me notice the tight brown glove on my left hand, and the rough metal lining the knuckles. "Figures" I thought to myself. But more importantly, the knife was more than sharp enough for it's use. I took the knife and put it in between the slate of some scales as I had done before and slowly fumbled it trying to get it under. After some time I was crying. There was no arm under it, not even skin. I was bleeding terribly and yet the arm somehow regenerated faster than I could cut at this point. The knife had become jagged and bent from my struggle and it slowly fell from my hand. I yelled out to the air in anger, my left hand coming up and gripping my brown hair forcefully. What was all this? "Where am I and why don't I remember anything? why do I have this THING and wh-...who...am I?" That's the first time I noticed, I didn't even know my name. I was once again out of breath and a few tears still fell down my face, but I brought myself to look around. The place was beautiful,tall grass and a lush forest sat a little bit away from me. And then my eyes widened. Out in the distance I could see a...castle. a big one at that, and a rather large town surrounded it. It was obvious what my choices were and after a few moments I finally stood and headed away from the place. I felt odd leaving it. Something about me wanted to stay there. I couldn't put my finger on it but I'm fairly certain I did something here. I went to step again but stopped, looking back at the bloodied sword on the ground. The thing made me sick. The full black blade stuck out dully in the sun, mind the crimson color of death. Made me wonder if I was the one who really used it, had I KILLED someone? I looked down at my new arm. I really wouldn't be that surprised if I had, I'd be much more resentful though. Then another I realized something else. I can't go to a town with this thing. But if I don't find food and water I'll die. I stared at the town for a few more seconds before I bent down to grab the sword, that's when I noticed I also had a sheath on my hip and thought to myself. "How...convenient?" I wrapped my arm up in my cape and picked up the sword in my left hand, and after a few more seconds of eyeing my destination, I went into the forest.

The forest was dark. The multiple birds and animals threw off my sense of directions. My head hurt a bit now, my body wasn't ready for is journey. I need to at least find a small area of water to rest. I groaned and wobbled a little farther until I reached out to grab a tree branch to stable myself, only for it to crumble to ash in an instant throwing me on the ground. I groaned lightly in pain and looked around me. The tree was now debris being lofted around the woods. "Ugh, what?" I slowly sat up and looked around at the surrounding area. No other trees were like this, what happened here. I got up again and continued on.

It felt like months. Each foot fall was painful. dreadfully sharp jolts ran through my body harder with every new step. I had been walking for about ten hours now and it was getting dark. I still hadn't been able to find water or shelter. I was really scared now. I'll die soon without help. The town must be at least five miles away. Small compared to what I did today, but not possible in my current condition. I slumped against a tree and sat down, looking up at the branches I laughed "hehe you're not gunna disappear on me too are you?" I sighed in defeat. I wasn't gonna get there tonight. If I survived through the night I MIGHT be able to get there in the morning. I looked around briefly, the trees were fair enough shelter from anything to bad. But I still couldn't go without food. I sighed once again to myself. I hadn't seen any type of fruit or animal at all on my walk. Not even the birds that I could hear but not seem to find. I finally relaxed into the tree despite my discomfort.

I stayed silent for around half an hour I was guessing, couldn't tell much at all anymore. But sleep would not take me from my fate, it couldn't give me a peaceful death. I didn't even know who I was or any of my life before. Yet there I was, about to die of starvation on my first day. I squeezed and dug into my stomach in hunger and anger. I was thoroughly disappointed. I mean come on, starving? I swallowed deeply. My throat burned from the effort, and I groaned in response. The moon came trough the trees perfectly on my motionless figure almost in sympathy. The light made my eyes squint slightly, which scared me for I feared if my eyes shut I would not be able to lift them again. All of this and a freaking reptile arm or something I'd never get an answer to. Plus a sword and various knives? What was I, some kind of byproduct of a nuclear war? Whatever I was, I would never know this way. Not if I didn't eat, if I couldn't fine something. Then. I had an idea. A sick, grotesque, disgusting idea. Slowly, with a foggy mind, I looked down at my reptilian arm and realized. "If this thing regenerates, then could I..." I then give another painful gulp and pulled my knife from my boot once more. It was no longer nice and sleek, it was a serrated and ugly thing and would not give a clean cut. I brought my right arm up onto my lap and stared the thing down. Was I really about to do this? My breathing quickened as I placed the twisted blade over my arm. My breathing became stutters and closed my eyes and with one swift motion, I lifted the knife and brought it down. But within that half second. I felt nothing in my arm, no sharp pain and no throbbing gush of blood fell down my arm. Everything paused, no noise was in the forest and I could see nothing. But then, all at once, every sense came back to me. The moon had been blocked out by something, and my left hand pushed away from my right. I exhaled and looked up. There above me. Was a person draped in a black cloak and a hood on their head. I was guessing of course, the moonlight came strait from behind them so I could only make out their silhouette. and barely, just barely, I think I could see a mask on them. I groaned in pain, they had my hands bound hard on my either side of me with their own. I stared up at them for a few moments more before they spoke "you were really going to eat your own arm?" Their voice was distorted, I couldn't tell if they were male or female. It was gurgled, deep and some what ominous. I tried freeing my arms but failed and I couldn't tell if it was because they were stronger or because I was so weak at the moment. I went to speak but was stopped by a finger to my mouth. The figure had let go of my right arm, did they not notice it? My thoughts were interrupted by a thud in my lap "here." I heard from above me. I looked down to find a basket of bread and chicken and something gray that I was praying to be a bottle of water. My hands went for it instantly and my prayers were answered. I pulled out a large metal holster more likely originally used to hold small swords, but had been replaced with a large amount of liquid. I drank instantly, it wasn't cold but it was heavenly. I drank about half of it at once before putting it down and delving for the food. Bred and chunks of meat combined in my mouth. I didn't bother to cut or eat separately. I just shoved whatever hit my hands first into my mouth. My stomach was full long before I finished and I had regretfully eaten all of this strangers supply. I looked up at him awkwardly and dully said "sorry...I've been out here for a while."

"It's fine. I'm heading to town as it is, giving to someone in need is much more important than my life anymore." I was taken of guard by the quickness and harshness of their reply. Their life for a stranger they've never met? But wait, did they say they were going to town? I continued looking at them, hoping to see their face, but started again

"Did you say you were going into town?" My answer was given by a studded shift of gravity as they hunched me over their shoulder. I coughed from the action. I was still in no condition to walk, but I wouldn't die tonight. I went to speak but was cut off again.

"Forgive me, but I'm going to blindfold you." My face became quizzical. This strangers kindness had just become slightly hostile.

"Um...why?"

"There's a place farther up...that I'd prefer you didn't see." I was confused with their answer but was not prepared to back down on their offer. I was still curious though. Had they committed a crime nearby? If so, what would happen to me? Now that I consider it, this could all be a trap. But then why did they give me food? It doesn't matter though.I'm in no condition to fight, resisting would be useless, all I could do was hope for the best. I nodded in agreement and somehow, despite me being on their shoulders, they slipped some kind of hat on me that covered my eye perfectly. And after I gave quick shrug to position myself, they started walking through the night.

I awoke the next morning swaying back and forth. By head throbbed from being upside down for so long. I didn't move, I still had no clues on my companion and I wasn't ready to fully trust him yet. I was still blindfolded. I don't know if we had passed the 'place' I couldn't see but it didn't matter, I wasn't going to risk asking them to take it off. Their walking had become shaky and I could tell they were tiring. I felt some grief for them, they had helped me after all. But I didn't know if I should try offering help or just continuing my sleeping game. I did know how ever that my head would explode if I waited much longer. So hesitantly I asked "um...would you like me too...help?" They stopped, I could feel their body trembling. Now that I realized it, they had been walking all through the night with my weight. They didn't answer for a few moments but finally replied

"Please do..." it was weird. With the voice they had it was near impossible to tell, but I could hear sadness in their voice. They tried to be smooth with it but I could feel them slump to the ground. My feet hit ground and I could stand again...almost. the dizziness spun me in a million different directions it seemed. I was like that for several minutes, stumbling back and forth, side to side. The whole time blindfolded. I'm sure i could've taken it off but I didn't even try standing still long enough. It soon wore off and I stabilized myself. I took the blindfold off and looked at my company for the first time in the light. And I was surprised at how correct I was. They wore a black cloak that covered their whole body, a hood came up from it over their head and for their face, a piece of cloth attached to their cloak covered their nose and down and where their eye were...was a jagged mask made from blue scales. I glanced down at my arm, they had obviously seen it by now, I mean, I was sitting right in front of them but they showed not the slightest bit of shock to it. And the mask, had the gotten it from me? "Are you letting me on or what?" I snapped out of my thoughts at their messed up voice and walked over, learned down and let them on my back. Once we touched I could tell by their body structure that it was a girl. The cloak made her look much larger than she really was.I also noticed she had a sword strapped to her side. Then I realized another thing and grimaced, had that voice REALLY belonged to a girl? She had to have a voice manipulator in that mask, there HAD to be. "Are we going?" Her voice was much sharper now and I instantly started walking. The town was in sight, I hadn't realized how close we we're. I could make it there in twenty minutes tops...if i was by myself. I looked at the place out in the distance. I couldn't see the actually town, but I could see the giant walls surrounded it and the colossal castle at the back of it. I have to get there soon if I want to learn anything. That brought me back to my earlier topic. Why didn't this girl freakout over my arm? Does she know something about it? Those scales look like mine. But they obviously weren't. "Walk faster." Then I felt her palm at the back of my head forcing it downward. I looked back at her and went to reply but she jumped off my back and pushed me aside "gosh your slow." I squinted. I still couldn't get over that voice. "Hurry up before I drag you." I hesitated for a moment but kept walking with her without saying anything. And before I knew it, we were at the town. She had to talk with some guards to get in, something about I.D but we were in shortly and she took me a small store and bought me some bread. "That you." I calmly stated. She looked at me and I finally saw a real part of her body. Fierce, vibrant almost scary green eyes.

"You don't need me anymore. I'm leaving now." Her statement was blunt but affective. She turned and started walking away without another word.

"W-wait!" I called out causing her to stop. I looked for something to say, anything at all. I didn't know why but I felt i would need her for something. "I uh...never got your name." She looked down sadly before replying.

"It doesn't matter." I looked at her confused. Why wouldn't it matter. She DID just save my life.

"Why?

"Because it's a name...that will soon be forgotten." And with that. She left me, sitting in the middle of the street alone once again.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there in the middle of the street. What was I supposed to do now? I hadn't actually thought about it, but I didn't know what to do now that I had made it to the town. I sighed to myself as I looked around. It wasn't too out of the ordinary. Brick buildings lined the streets and people scurried about their everyday lives.

I smiled lightly and looked down at the bread I would likely be eating for the next couple days.

"She really didn't have to buy this much" I thought as I chuckled lightly. I turned to start walking to where, I didn't know. But stepped into a small girl causing her to fall backwards, dropping her trays along with her. I'm assuming she worked here. I brought my arm behind my back still covered, afraid she had felt the jagged mutation of it. My left hand reached out in it's stead to assist.

"Excuse me miss! I'm so sorry, let me help-" I stopped mid sentence once she looked at me. I'm sure my eyes blinked more than once in shock as i stumbled back. Staring back at her probably made it worse. After all, you don't typically stare into the eyes of a tiger.

There, looking back strait into my soul seemingly, was a child with half the face of a tiger. She was still humanoid, but the right side of her face was covered in fur. Vibrant orange stood out from the rest of her face with black streaks starting from the tip of her nose and running around her animal side and slightly down her neck. And one neon green, slit eye stared back at me

I gulped. There was a twelve year old cat kid in front of me. What kind of messed up world was this. Then I realized something else. She was like me.

"P-please forgive me!" Our gaze was cut as she bowed at her waist. I was far to confused about her appearance to even take in her response at first, but soon caught up to reality

"Uh- um oh, it's...fine." then I also noticed. Bowing? What was up with that? Was she a slave or something

"Delphie where are you, I'm waiting for those dishes!" I looked to the side at the restaurant as a middle aged man walked out. Nothing particular stuck out about him, certainty nothing compared to the girl. "Are you messing with my daughter?" That word stuck out at me. 'Daughter'. This was her father, yet he was a normal human. Almost TO normal for the situation. Was the mother an animal person too? Just then I was hit from behind slightly and heard a voice

"Sorry!' I looked back to acknowledge him but stopped again. A male around my age sat behind me...furling his wings to keep them from hitting me again

"Don't ignore me boy!" I had only a second to react. Which I didn't do well. The father behind me had went to slap me, despite the child trying to explain. I didn't do anything. I didn't know WHAT to do. I was about to just take the hit, but someone else had other plans

Within an instant. The temperature had dropped near immediately, but nothing to fret over. Then I noticed the ever obvious hand about a foot from my face and the other one grabbing it away. I looked at my new helper, but found no solitude. This man didn't seem right. He wore clothes similar to mine, exclude a full face mask of gold and some other black flesh looking material that made me uneasy. His hand rounded tightly to the fathers wrist and by his condition, I was guessing it was pretty hard. "Please don't. He's just confused." I don't know where my response had come from. I WAS the victim here...I think. But he still shouldn't have his hand broke for something as little as a misunderstanding slap. The masked man looked at me and i gulped lightly. His eyes that I could see barely through the mask, glowed an ominous grayish blue.

He let go of the man, but still held his position. We had a stare down for at least a minute. It almost seemed like he was trying to tell me something without using words. "Follow me" he finally said unexpectedly. I really wasn't about to TRY and deny this man. Something about him made me feel like he knew something I wanted to. I looked back at the little girl and apologized, the father was in a state of shock. I noted that. This man wasn't big, but no one should be paralyzed from a grab to the hand, no matter how hard. After my awkward farewell I picked up my food and followed the man as instructed

We walked for a small matter of time, of which we said nothing. He walked with disturbing balance and height, standing above most people we passed. I was growing very impatient. In the few minutes we had walked; I had seen many other animal and human hybrids. They seemed to be everywhere. Suddenly I was pulled into an alleyway and brought face to face with the man. He was considerably taller than me and I had to look up quite high to meet his cold eyes. His hood covered his head and most his face. Now that I think about it, my cloths were starting to look kinda Normal around all these freaks. My thoughts were interrupted by a cruel uneven voice. "Consider this part of your payment." My face became quizzical. 'Payment'? I don't think I would do any kind of business with this man, no matter my past.

"What...do you mean?" He didn't talk for a moment but finally tuned and left me. But as he turned, he muttered to me.

"Cycle three hundred eighty four. Come to me when your ready." And with that. He rounded the corner and disappeared.

I looked around the edge. But the man was gone. My vision was blocked again though by the bushy Gray tail of a women walking by. I HAD to do something. "Miss! Excuse me" the women turned to me and i was puzzled. She didn't have the fur of a wolf or anything. Just the tail. Her clothes confused me as well. They looked kind of like a maid's or something.

"Yes?"

I snapped back to reality. She looked kind of agitated, like she was in a hurry.

"Um...I'm not from around here. Is that...normal?" I said pointing lightly at her tail. She looked at me confused but still answered.

"Yes...I guess Rei tal are a BIT more common here." Rei tal. Is that what this was called? This monstrosity? "Have you never seen one?" I had to calm myself slightly to think of an answer.

"Um...no. I've seen plenty. But what are you?"

"I don't understand your questions." I sighed lightly. I wasn't getting far. "What are we? As in the Rei tail?"

"Yes." My answer came quickly and probably startled her.

"We're just people. But with certain powers depending on our Rei tal. We typically have one or two base abilities and then one actual super type power." I looked down in thought. 'Power' is that why I couldn't cut it off?

"We also are almost all mammals in this area."

"Mammal?" What she said was true. I hadn't noticed but almost all the people I've seen have been a cat or dog. Save for that bird man. If they were this common...could I bring my arm out. I couldn't just ask her. If i did it, I would have to do it without permission, otherwise she could just be being nice. So, slowly. I took my arm from behind my cape. It's surface reflected the light slightly. And i prayed it was excepted. My wishes were denied though as i she took in a sharp gasp.

I gupled. What if i'm reported for SOMETHING. Mine was obviously different from all theirs. Was I some sort of threat to them-

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were a rep. Of course you haven't seen another one. Which district are you from?" Her question caught me off guard. She didn't sound scared at all."I guess i shouldn't be asking a question like that. Congratulations on the release and...sorry about the capital." I was about to ask about what she was talking about, but was cut off again. "Have you gotten the reward for your service? That's why your here isn't it? The king is obviously in the castle." She pointed to the castle a ways off behind us. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you and don't hide that arm. You're a hero. Act like one!" And then she turned and just ran off down the street.

I was paused in the middle of the road trying to take all of that in. So many unfulfilled questions and answers to unasked ones. I was a 'Rei tal'? 'Powers? and 'the capital'? I was released? Released from what? And a hero? Reward? Rep? And now I'm supposed to go meet a king? What the heck is going on? Does this king know something about me? What was I supposed to do. I needed answers. And right now this king sounded like my best source. But could I really just go there? He was a king after all. I think I had made up my mind. So I adjusted my cape to where it hung off my shoulders instead of over them so my arm could hang out freely. After that, I set off towards the castle.

I had been walking for about five minutes now and I was so focused that I probably looked angry to the people I passed. I was looking for any sign of hostility towards this arm. Yet I got none. In fact, the people seemed to welcome me. I got grateful nods from all I passed. Some even pat me on the shoulder and thanked me for what I STILL didn't know. I also continued to get the frankly dull apology about this capital stuff. Another thing that stuck out to me was the cloths of everyone. I actually blended in quite well. I even saw the occasional sword. My guard stayed sharp none the less. This town...is SOMETHING and it does it's share to hide it. The people ran about happily. But I could feel a dense obscurity about everyone. Their faces held back a hardly noticeable tenseness. I ignored it and continued, but it had me immensely on edge.

I arrived at the castle a good twenty minutes later, it's walls towering above me and casting it's shadow out over half the town. The path to it was shaded by the curved overhanging spires that gracefully swiveled from one side to the other. It was held safely behind the uglier stone walls that draw attention well to it's mace like spikes that lined it. But as for the castle itself. It was something definitely fit for royalty. Even then you could tell it wasn't a normal class of nobility either. This belonged to a VERY wealthy king. Definitely more wealthy than just taxing could cover. He had to have the majority of this from war.

I finally looked back down at the gates that now stood before me. They weren't as big and fancy as the rest of it. Simple metal wiring before coming to the wall. More than a few guards sat in front of it which made me cautious to approach, but I still followed through. The knights stood firm. Their gleaming armor shining vibrantly in the now setting sun. The design was odd. It was body fit, a few spikes pushed out from the heel, waist and shoulder areas and the helmets were unusually rounded in the front, covering their faces completely, while three other spikes were found on the sides and top. It almost looked like a ball being held in place by a bent pitchfork. They all had a long serrated spear at their side that was the same color and probably metal. I gulped slightly but still walked up. Once i got there I went to speak, but was cut off as the front guard stepped forward. I stared into his bulb like face a few moments before he fell to his knees along with the others. "Welcome sir!" They all said in unison

I was startled at their response. Now I was treated like nobility? Who the heck am I? Just then another guard came through the gate, helmet off and sword the size of a man on his back. He was different and...that sword. Could a human even use it? "It's great to see you. Please come in." His voice was deep and stern. His skin was dark and his amber eyes gave him an intimidating appearance. I was about to walk but stopped at his next gesture "I'm general wales of the newly founded Brak army. Rei tal eighty seven percent and former swords specialist of district seventeen." He extended his hand to me and I hesitated. His right arm was dark brown, thick, course fur with claws at the end that rivaled mine. My scaled hand reached out slowly to his and as I did, I caught the mumbles of the guards around us.

"Isn't it awesome? A freaking seventeen is the new general"

"I know right. The first one was an average thirty."

"And a Rei tal to boot." My hand made contact with his and he gave a firm shake to my unmoving arm and i did my best to smile back. I could see him inwardly chuckle at my lightly shaking figure and i scowled at myself.

"Come. The king will be pleased." He tugged at my arm slightly and i cautiously followed...very slowly, which I could tell aggravated him. But I was far too anxious at the moment to care.

After another grueling five minutes following him, we finally made it to a pair of massive doors. The whole castle so far had been obviously made to show off his wealth. The walls were made and had many rare stones and metals. Which typically was made up of a base gem or metal wall with a number of differing embroideries scattered about it. It also seemed he favored the color green. I noticed this color any place it would go without getting in the way of others. Including the rather frequent banner that had a random insignia and green felt surrounding the rest.

I exhaled lightly at the sight of the door before me. Not from the size or flashing blare of it. But for what waited inside. I've come pretty far for only living for a day and a half. But I still felt a resentment toward me. Like all this was some type of trap to lure me here. The guards, the welcome, even the people of the town. I could tell there was something about me that made them wary. I heard a chuckle at my side and then the mans voice. "Getting nervous?"

"Very" I could feel his amusement at my response. I took one last look at the door before he pushed it opened. My heart paused in anticipation. I was about to speak to a king and maybe learn of my past and all my other questions. But what I saw pulsed at my mind. The bright gold colors around the room threw me off guard and...the girl that helped me in the woods was here. Her hood was drawn back and i saw her long black hair fall down across her neck to her back and her scaled mask as it was before. She was sat in front of the king...on her knees, with a pair of blades at her throat. The guards at her side were much larger than the ones at the gate. They didn't seem human even. One of then had horns! But of course that was the least of my confusion, I'd seen plenty of stranger things today. My thoughts were cut off by two words.

"Do it." The kings voice echoed slightly in the room And after a single second, the guards had raised their swords high. My mind went blank, she was about to die. I was about to watch her get killed. She had helped me and now here I am not two hours later about to watch her die. What should i do? Is she a criminal? She didn't seem like the fugitive type. I hadn't decided what to do and yet I heard my voice ring out.

"STOP!" I was confused, that wasn't my direct choice, but it didn't matter now. I was frozen in place as all the heads in the room turned to me. "Do something!" I screamed at myself inwardly. Then I heard the king again.

"escort him out, I'm not taking visitors at the moment. Therion, continue." My eyes were widened and my heart had either stopped, or was beating so fast I couldn't feel it. I wasn't scared for me, I'd be fine. But I felt almost entitled to HER. Kinda strange but still...

Suddenly I felt a large hand on my shoulder and I was pushed back roughly. Wales stepped in between us in protest. "Wales stand down!" I cringed slightly at the kings voice again. He was a strange looking man. He was obviously old. In his eighties I would guess and yet his hair and beard glowed their blond color simply. No gray was found in it. His dark blue eyes were nearly closed in anger and some what concentration. He held a staff in his right hand and he laid his chin down on his left. He was clothed in his green and gold...almost armor? It looked rather cheep actually. A simple leather chest guard and pants that were made of some fabric I didn't recognize. The only nice thing he seemed to have on him was a pair of silver tablets on either shoulder.

These people wouldn't give me time to ponder though. I was shoved again and this time i hit the door. I looked up and the other guard the king had called Therion, was above her again. She wasn't fighting. She didn't even look worried. She sat still and calm on the ground with the sword aimed at her head. I watched the sword raise again and this time I didn't stop. "No!" I ran forward toward them. Therion looked at me momentarily then continued. "Stop!" The other guard moved in front of me and drew his sword. In one swift motion he brought its sleek edge down at me. But I didn't stop. My body reacted...almost naturally. My left hand came and caught his hand at the knuckles, stopping his swing And almost instantaneously brought my right and made contact with his jaw. Both of our bodies stopped. He was much taller than me so i was staring dead at his chest in front of me I chuckled inwardly. Did i really think i could hurt this guy? He's a mammoth. I looked past him. Therion had lowered his sword and the king stared wide eyed. I guess a frontal assault WOULD bring some attraction but. I sighed and looked up at my 'opponent'. But what I saw killed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys I was in a hurry to finish this so its a little bit sloppy. But i promise its just this time. Please leave a comment and follow.**

The room was still. The only thing that dared to break the silence was the continuous echo of dripping, dripping...dripping blood. My body was trembling and my mind was erupting in confusion. What...what happened? My voice cracked sharply at my first attempt at speaking. Every head in the room turned wide eyed at my direction and I wished nothing more than for them to disappear so i could think.

I looked up at where the guard had been, but all that remained was the scattered bits of his armor. I looked around hastily but still saw no signs of any part of his body. Blood was sprayed outward from the direction I had hit and it covered the room in front of me. Bits of it trickled down my arm carelessly, further disrupting my concentration, while his metal lay crumpled at my feet.

I tried to speak again and of course I couldn't. My voice stayed held up with a lot of my other senses as I didn't even notice the other guards enter the room and hold their stance around me, their spears holding their metal to my sides.

"Stop!" The king yelled out abruptly and rather staggering as his old body leaped from his perch; and wearily the guards lowered their spears, some more willing than others. The king walked up to my shaken form, his cane hitting the floor with every step, causing a sharp clap ring through the room.

After a few more steps he reached me and placed his hand on my shoulder and patted. I looked up at him with my eyes only and he smiled. Then, with a surprisingly warm voice said. "Welcome back number five." He raised his hand backwards and spoke again "Therion, let the women go. If she's involved with him in a positive way then I'll trust her." Therion's eyes widened, but he didn't protest. He pulled his sword back and placed it slowly back in its sheath behind his long white hair, allowing the girl to stand. He then knelt and handed her back her sword. She rose rather smugly and made her way too me and stood at my side without a word. The king turned from us and stated "come with me." And without a second thought, the girl lifted me up over her shoulder once again as if it was nothing and carried me out of the room behind him.

I eventually protested to my transportation and was put back on the ground. afterwards we simply walked. No words were spoken and no clues to anything were given to me. After around five minutes of walking in his overly glamorous hallways again, we came to another door. It was lined with gold and the middle was red velvet. This man was a bit too eccentric with his...interior fashion for me to even start trying to understand.

I looked to my side at my mysterious companion. Her brownish black hair held itself flatly down her back and I still saw none of her face. She stood calmly, looking ahead at the door. Her silence terrified me, her very presence irked me. I sighed slightly in disappointment with myself. I sure did do a good job at not having knowledge of anything that would actually be helpful. Who IS she? She was about to be executed. Wait, that place back in the woods. She said she didn't want me to see something. Was she really a murderer like i thought at first? And now I got her out of execution. Did I just set free a wanted criminal!?

She looked at me and i dropped my head quickly. I felt threatened now. The king turned to us and spoke "well here we are. This is my main area of work." His statement seemed kind of odd to me. Didn't most royalty do their miniscule work in the throne room?

He pushed the door open and i was confused, glad and...maybe disappointed? It was Dull. TOO dull. Brown was EVERYWHERE in the small room. A desk sat in the back by a window and a few bookshelves lined the walls and that was all. Not even carpet. Dust found a home in every crook and cranny and to top it all off, the horribly creaky wooden floor.

The king walked through and sat behind the desk and pointed to the chair in front of him. I really wasn't about to put anymore thought into this man, I needed answers. I walked slowly into the room and sat in the chair...for a moment. My companion quickly relieved me of it as I was pulled off and she took my place, crossing her arms and legs promptly before continuing her ominous stare. This wasn't fun. I was scared of everyone in the place and I now I had to deal with her.

The king chuckled. "Seems you two have an interesting relationship." His voice was stern but kind. She looked up at me waiting for an answer.

"Yes...we do." She said nothing and looked back at the king.

"Well besides that, what do you need number five?" He sat still in his chair, almost uncaring. He sounded happy enough, but it almost seemed he acted on routine. A boring feel lofted about him and i could see a slight eagerness in his eyes.

"Your Majesty." That felt odd to say "I...uh, don't really know how to explain it." He looked at me expectantly which threw me off even more than I already was. "I...have no memory and i was hoping you had some information." The old mans eyes squinted in curiosity.

"What?" He asked. The girl scoffed at his response and I instantly quivered a bit in fear and anger, you don't do that to a king, Was she mad? I needed to get to the topic.

"I don't remember anything other than yesterday." I said much sterner now that I had to get away from her attention. He leaned back and stared at me observantly, probably thought i was lying. I grumbled inwardly at the obvious scene, this was going to be a while wasn't it. He finally spoke again.

"I...don't know how to help you. I can give you your bio, but it's very limited since your a rep. Not many cared for your type before, therefore you were more shoved along to evaluation than questioned. All that will be on that bio is your benefits to the army. I'm sorry." I felt disappointed and relieved at the same time, they didn't know me well, but they did have information on me that i could maybe trace too something. That word struck out a me as well, army, I served in the military? Seemed highly unlikely for some reason.

"I would still like the information. Also." I pulled my arm up and set it on the desk, probably rougher than I should have... "What is this?" He looked at me even more surprised than before. He was hesitant but answered.

"...it's called a Rei tal."

"I know that but WHAT is it? It regenerates and if I'm not mistaken, IT FREAKING JUST BLEW SOMEONE UP!" He sighed before he continued.

"Rei tal are people who inherit animal similarities. We don't know how they started and we don't know how they come about, two humans could birth a Rei tal even if neither of them had ever had one in the blood line. And as you've noticed; they have supernatural abilities, Usually one is affiliated with the type of animal the Rei tal resembles and the second is a more...super power."

Super power? Hardly seemed the blessing of a hero. But they acted so normal, too normal for me to accept. He talked it off as if it were a toy given to special people. So common that a person could EXPLODE right in front of you...and you'd pass it off as an everyday occurrence? Also, why wasn't I arrested or killed on the spot when I...killed that man. Then i realized...I was a murderer. I quivered slightly, there was no possible way I could think now. The room was quite, the king tilted his head waiting for a response. The girl stood and tugged me slightly. "We should walk for a while, good for his health." She commented sharply. The king grumbled to himself but stood.

"Number five could you please step out for a moment, I'd like to speak to your friend privately." I stumbled for an answer but found it as I was pushed outside by her as she slammed the door. I didn't know what to do, should I wait for them? Or should I leave? Neither apparently as a hand fell on my shoulder. I looked up and found Wales above me smiling.

"Sorry about earlier, but my sworn obedience is too the king." I didn't feel the resentment he thought i did, although I should. Instead he seemed much more trustworthy than anyone else in this place. He grabbed my left hand and pulled me to my feet and chuckled "So...almighty arm?" He stated whilst pointing at it. I sighed in defeat.

"Guess so." He saw my anger in the subject and squinted slightly.

"Wanna go for a walk, tell me your story?" I laughed on the inside. My beautiful, poetic two day story. But, it would get me away from here at least for the time being. I nodded and he held his ever present smile as he motioned towards him and started walking down the hall.

Meanwhile in the kings workroom, you could feel the negativity of their encounter. She held herself smugly against the door while he stared at her in thought and anger. "You were REALLY lucky he showed up when he did, if your who i think you are than you more than deserve death, I may kill you anyway just in case." She said nothing, crossing her arms and smirking in disrespect, though unseen through the mask. He did his best to keep her stare down, refusing to show fear in front her. Her green eyes shone off the small light in the room and farther disrupted his concentration.

It only took a few minutes for his last wit to fall as he straitened himself and spoke with malice "Well? SAY SOMETHING!" He slammed his arms to the desk and threw off the few papers that were on it "Who are you! And how are you affiliated with that filthy being of a person?" She chuckled lightly at his reaction. And though it wasa life or death matter, he couldn't help but feel that she was playing with him. Slowly pushing at his sanity, playing with his senses and ultimately holding him right where she wanted him. That was the worst part for him, knowing he was being dangled on a thread. All without saying a single word.

He sighed and stood back up and looked her in the eyes before continuing his rant. "I...don't know what you want. And your overly lucky that number five has amnesia. If I had known, you'd both be dead by now, but I wasn't about to to risk that many of my men's lives." She squinted slightly in though and he walked up to her, stopping just inches away. "He's a dead man, and I'm willing to label you as just an acquaintance of his. But I'm asking you this now and I'll only ask once. What's your relationship with that man?" She pushed him away aggravated and turned from him to leave, but as her hand was on the door she stated

"call me an old friend if you like, also don't count him dead yet, do you really think i came alone?" She went to turn the handle but he spoke again.

"I don't mean number five." She turned her head back at him confused. "I mean what's your relationship with...the plain walker." Her eyes widened but lowered again as she answered.

"Heh, call him an old friend of mine too." He glared at her furiously. She was making things much harder than he wanted. Finally he walked forward again and beamed down at her, this time without the slightest quiver and stated.

"Fine. Don't answer me, your life is nothing to me so don't think I'll let you live. Oh and regarding number five, I don't care how many you rebels you managed to pull from that trash you called a city, but i swear, number five is not leaving this place alive." She laughed and turned, completely uncaring of him, opened the door and as she was leaving, spoke.

"We'll see how things go."

Father down the hall...halls? I don't even know anymore. I had told Wales everything that happened, it took me a full twenty minutes. And all the time had been; was him commenting on certain things I said and walking in the halls which I am near positive, goes in a circle.

I grumbled to myself, outwardly ignoring Wales. I liked him but I still had a dilemma of my own. What would I do now? I plan to get the information the had but then what? I needed to rule out my best course of action and act quickly. It was night now and I hope to be out within the hour if possible. My eyes dropped as i also recalled, that girl is with me till we get out. Hope she doesn't kill me or something the second we're out.

Just as that thought crossed my mind; I felt a sharp pain on my face and a loud slap echoed out. Wales choked on his laughter as I looked up at my assailant. The girl stood in front of me, anger clearly visible in her eyes. "Don't you dare wonder off again." I grabbed my cheek and grimaced at her aggravated. It stung but I could tell she really didn't give anything at all. So I just stood and replied.

"I was just walking with Wales, I can do what I want. Also don't forget I saved you, hitting me might put it enough over the edge."

She chuckled inwardly, those were strong words for him.

"And I would oblige." The king stated sharply as he came around the corner as well. She turned her head to see him and replied.

" I don't care about your opinion of me, but this is not the time."

He held a small frown on his face and behind it I saw worry, which confused me. Everyone here confused me.

I sighed and looked at the window beside me. We were a little ways off of the ground but not too far. Enough to look out over the the garden they had. It was rather overwhelming actually, all the colors and patters almost put me in a trance. The moonlight came over it perfectly, too a point where you could see their beauty sharply over the purple background. It calmed me greatly for some reason. I wonder if I liked flowers in the past. One of them especially stood out to me, in the middle of the garden there was a circle of what I'm guessing were rarer ones and on the left side, I found a large purple one. Its petals resembled leaves and crossed the opposite of each other on two layers. The girl saw my praise and unbeknownst to everyone, smiled lightly.

The king walked toward me and smiled. "You like my garden?"

"Yes" I stated simply. "It seems...familiar." the king squinted down at me. Then, suddenly, everything happened. Too quick for me to compute. Wales leapt to my side...and caught the finely wielded rapier aimed at my head. He grunted as the blade cut into his hand and yelled out.

"Therion!" I didn't get to hear a response though. What i did hear (and feel) was the sharp crack of glass as i was slammed through the window by the girl and out into the garden grounds below...rather far below. I gasped as I fell back first with her above me and by the time my legs touched the ground, her hand fell under my back and the other caught us on the ground as she landed expertly with my body held tightly against hers.

"I can't carry you fast enough, come on!" She yelled as she yanked me from the ground so swiftly that i was airborne for a few moments. My feet hit the ground and still didn't get the message until I heard the king above us.

"Kill him!" the second after those words were spoken; Therion hit the ground in front of us with enough power that the ground indented. My eyes widened in shock, I never even saw him jump the window. He stumbled lightly from the impact and that small stumble is probably the main reason I'm alive. The second was the girl as she spun quickly and kicked him. Her assault was easily blocked by his arm with an impact so loud that made me grimace. And then, out of no where; he screamed. A horrific, death worthy scream that shouldn't ever be made by a person like him even AT death and the next second, he fell to his knees staring into the sky blankly.

My mind raced. What...just happened. Then another slap on my still sore cheek. "COME ON!" I gulped and looked back at the castle, I finally got Here and now I was running from it. She went and ducked into a hole in the wall that obviously wasn't supposed to be there and I followed.

We came out and found ourselves in the small field outside of town used for the castles farming. She instantly darted out towards the woods which bothered me because i was rather happy of being through and done with this place. I made sure to stay as close behind her as I could, it was dark so i was practically falling on her in my attempts to follow her turns. Corn, grapes, tomatoes, everyone of them hit me somewhere as I ran.

We reached the end of the field right at the base of the woods and we both stopped. She turned hastily and took the bag of bread she gave me. She pulled a loaf out and I stared down at her more confused than I had been all day. "What are you doing!?" I didn't get an answer. Instead she dug into her...box? bag that sat on her belt the opposite of her sword. From it she pulled a bottle and a rock. "What's that?" I asked a bit more calm, still no answer. She took the bottle over the bread and broke it with a rock, spilling its contents. I instantly choked from the smell. It was oil. Without another second, somehow on her first try, she pulled a dagger from behind her hair and struck the rock creating a spark. I squinted as the ground in front of me burst to life in fire. Bare handed she grabbed the bread and hurled it into the field and instantly some of the sun dried leaves lit up the night and spread to others.

"I'm slowing down the search parties." She stated as she quickly started off again into the woods. I stood for a another moment gazing at the quickly massing fire before I turned and ran back into the forest with her


End file.
